


My Favorite Color Is You

by cjoycoolio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Klance Week, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team bonds together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Color Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Klance Week 2k16  
> Today's prompt  
>  ** _Day 1: Red/Blue_**

****  
The team sat around in the common room, resting from a harsh practice in the training arena. Keith sat on the couch in between Hunk and Pidge while Lance laid across the other side of the couch with Shiro at the end.

“I’m bored” he says with a sigh.

“Hi Bored. I’m Shiro”.

Everyone turns towards the voice looking rather confused, Shiro especially.

“No, you’re not. You’re Pidge” Hunk states in confusion.

Pidge snickers. “I know but it’s a Dad joke and Shiro’s like our Dad” she states as it was the most obvious explanation to her previous statement.

Keith snorts, Hunk raises an eyebrow in confusion, Shiro sighs and Lance. Well Lance was laughing his ass off. Pidge smirks proudly to herself.

“You know I was thinking. I don’t really know much about any of you” Hunk randomly states. “Well besides Lance whom I’m known since we were little.” 

Shiro looks at them all curiously and crosses his arms across his chest as he leans back onto the couch. “He has a point. We really don’t know much about each other.”

“And? Your point. Do we need to know about everyone?” Keith asks with a hint of attitude. There were things he didn’t want his teammates to know. Like the fact that Lance and him were totally dating. Have been for weeks now. He sighs. “I think what we have now with keeping everyone’s business their own business is fine” he states.

Lance quirks an eyebrow. “Why do you have something to hide?” he teases.

Keith felt his cheeks red in embarrassment. “That’s none of your business.”

“Well I don’t see the harm in getting to know each other. Plus it will strengthen our bond and performance in forming Voltron” Pidge points out.

“Yeah! That’s a good point Pidge” Hunk says happily. 

Keith huffs. “Fine.”

Lance smiles as well. “Sweet. So..now what?”

"I guess we can go around and ask each other questions we all have to answer” Shiro states. Everyone nods their head in agreement.

Each of them then sat around in the couch in total silence. No one knew what to ask or how to even start this conversation. They kept glancing at each other awkwardly just not knowing what to say.

“Why do you think we were chosen to be Paladins of Voltron?” Hunk asks randomly after five minutes of silence.

Everyone looks at him as if he was nuts. 

“Uh.. why don’t we start with easier questions” Shiro states with light chuckle.

Hunk chuckles as well. “Ah.. Okay” he says with a light blush of embarrassment. “Well how about this then. What’s everyone’s favorite snack? I love cookies especially chocolate chip.”

“Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups” Pidge states happily.

“Chocolate covered strawberries” Shiro says with a smile.

“I like apples” Keith says

“What about you, Lance?”

“Cool ranch doritos”  two people answer at the same time. One of them of course was Lance. The other was Keith.

They all looked at Keith in confusion as to why and how he would know what Lance likes to snack on. 

Keith rolls his eyes. “That’s all he complains about. Have you not heard him?” Keith says in his defense.

“I really do miss cool ranch doritos” Lance adds. 

“See” Keith says with a huff.

“Right...Anyways how about who is your favorite super hero?” Pidge asks. “I love Batman. His weapons are so cool. Like the batarang!”

“Superman is the best though”Shiro states proudly.

“It’s all about Iron Man guys” Hunk says. “His suit is awesome.”

“SPIDER-MAN!” both Keith and Lance shouts happily at the same time.

Everyone starts laughing and asking each other questions. Naturally they all bonded together and gotten so much closer. Sometimes Keith and Lance would slip up and answer for each other again but no one really paid attention and if they did notice they didn’t say anything.

“So this might be silly but what’s everyone’s favorite color?” Hunk asks. “I actually like Green” he says.

Pidge chuckles. “That’s not a silly question. I like Orange” she says.

“Purple” Shiro states with a light blush.

“Red”  
“Blue”

The team was laughing amongst each other again as they tease Shiro.  They didn’t actually know who answered the last two colors.

“Let me guess you two actually said you like _your_ _own_ Paladin color” Pidge says with smirk as she turns to look at them.

Lance and Keith share a look and smile. They chuckle. 

“Yup” they both lie since each of them said the _other’s_ Paladin’s color was their favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized this isn't really shippy but I think its still cute :P


End file.
